Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${6t+7-2+t}$
Answer: Combine the ${t}$ terms: 6 t + 7 − 2 + t = = ( 6 + 1 ) t + 7 − 2 7 t + 7 − 2 { \begin{eqnarray} 6{t} + 7 - 2 + {t} &=& (6 + 1){t} + 7 - 2 \\ &=& 7{t} + 7 - 2 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { 7{t} + {7} - {2} = 7{t} + {5}} $ The simplified expression is $7t+5$.